Guacodile
|flavor text = Ask Guacodile to tell you a little bit about himself and he'll give you a wry smile. "I'm a Guacodile. I've got a bite like a bear trap. I spit rock-hard pits with a force, speed and accuracy envied by every plant on the battlefield. Heck, I've been known to walk on water. I'm pretty much the whole enchilada." Yeah, the guy is a bit of a braggart but he's good at what he does.}} Guacodile is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time obtained in Big Wave Beach. It fires avocado pits at zombies that deal one normal damage shot each and when attacked, it will rush and bite each zombie in the lane two or three times, dealing 7.5 damage per bite. It is based on an avocado (Persea americana) and a crocodile. Almanac entry DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Guacodiles fire seeds from a distance. When attacked they will rush off the lawn biting any zombies they encounter. Usage: plant is lost after rushing attack Special: can be planted on water Ask Guacodile to tell you a little bit about himself and he'll give you a wry smile. "I'm a Guacodile. I've got a bite like a bear trap. I spit rock-hard pits with a force, speed and accuracy envied by every plant on the battlefield. Heck, I've been known to walk on water. I'm pretty much the whole enchilada." Yeah, the guy is a bit of a braggart but he's good at what he does. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, it will push nearby zombies and release two rushing Guacodiles. Strategies While not as good as peashooting plants, the Guacodile is an excellent push-over for tight zombie hordes when a zombie makes contact with it. An example scenario would be Gargantuar hordes in triple-digit levels of Endless Zones. While Winter Melons slow them down, the Guacodiles do their best to hold them off any further by shooting avocado seeds, forcing them to draw close towards the Guacodiles. Once the Gargantuars get closer, Guacodiles will bite the entire row as well, allowing you to kill them slightly faster. Guacodiles work best when assisting the main offensive plant. Guacodiles are good against Wizard Zombies due to the reasonably cheap cost and fast recharge. Placing the Guacodile right where a Wizard Zombie immediately triggers the rush attack, which is sufficient to kill a Wizard Zombie without a chance of the Guacodile being turned into sheep. However, two Guacodiles are needed for Wizard Zombies further back. Gallery GUACAL.png|Almanac entry. GuacodileCostume.PNG|Costume Guacodile seed packet sun.png|Guacodile seed packet with sun cost. Imitater Guacodile2.png|Imitater . Boosted Imitater Guacodile2.png|Boosted Imitater . Guacodile Card.png|Endless Zone card. Guac!.PNG|Guacodile rushing. GUACPF.png|Plant Food stage one. GUACPF2.png|Plant Food stage two. Guacodile attacking zomboss.PNG|Guacodile's rush attack on the Zombot Sharktronic Sub. SosGuacodile.PNG|An endangered Guacodile. Guacodile being watered.gif|Guacodile being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) GuacodileCard.png|Guacodile on the bingo board. Trivia *Guacodile's name is portmanteau of guacamole, a food made out of avocado, and crocodile. *The way it attacks and the damage it deals when it rushes is similar to a Lawn Mower. *It cannot shoot pits when it is in water. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. *Its original sun cost was 175 sun, but it was changed in the later updates. *This is one of the five plants which can be directly planted on water, the others being Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Ghost Pepper and their Imitater variants. **It is also one of the four plants that are amphibious, meaning it can be planted on both land and water. The others are Lily Pad, Imitater, and Ghost Pepper. ***However, Lily Pad can only be planted on water and wet sand. Also, Lily Pad can only be used in Big Wave Beach levels. *It is the only plant obtained in Big Wave Beach that has only one word in its name. *When pulled by Fisherman Zombie, it will rush immediately. **Guacodile will also rush immediately when hit by a reflected projectile of any sort by the Jester Zombie, by a Sun Bomb explosion, or by Gargantuar Prime's laser. *When it is rushing, it will make the sound similar to Pac-Man, the main character of the "Pac-Man" series. *Its appearance in the bingo card between the completion of Big Wave Beach - Day 15 and the start of Big Wave Beach - Day 16 is different than the released Guacodile. **The main differences it has are that its eyes are blue, rather than yellow, and it has a different green color. *When it shoots pits and hits zombies, the player can see that the splash is green. *When fed Plant Food or rushing off in the Pirate Seas and there is water in its path, it will sink and make a splash like a Swashbuckler Zombie. *Explorer Zombie's torch can burn and kill a Guacodile if it reaches it while it is still in its idle position. However, when planted at the right time, the Guacodile can do its rushing attack and still kill the Explorer Zombie. Also, if the Guacodile is provoked into its rushing bite attack, it will become immune to the Explorer Zombie's torch. *Guacodiles that rush off the screen will not count as losing a plant, despite its usage in its almanac. *Although Fisherman Zombies can pull Guacodiles, they ignore ones that are planted in water without a Lily Pad. *This and Ghost Pepper are currently the only plants that have three types of attacks. One when fed with Plant Food and two with their regular attacks. *If a Mecha-Football Zombie tries to directly or indirectly push the Guacodile, it will start to rush and the plants behind it (if any) will be unaffected. *The Guacodile in the almanac entry picture is floating above water, but in-game, it is in the water. Category:Big Wave Beach Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants